


Yurimetal

by KinoGlowWorm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Air Guitars, BABYMETAL - Freeform, DJ Otabek Altin, Fluff and Crack, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, at least with otabek, careful, he bites, it's shameless the way they flirt, metal, music snob otabek, you bet he knows all the dance routines, yuri is babymetal's biggest fan, yuri wins every pants off dance off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinoGlowWorm/pseuds/KinoGlowWorm
Summary: Yuri wants to share his new favorite band with Otabek, but it doesn't quite meet up with Otabek's snobbish standards. On the other side of things, Yuri thinks Otabek's music is too weird. It's an argument they've had over and over again. While they squabble about music, Yuri discovers a secret in Otabek's music library that means this debate will never happen the same way again.





	Yurimetal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born out of [blackmountainbones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones/pseuds/blackmountainbones)/@the-stoned-ranger and I laughing about how Yuri Plisetsky must be Babymetal fan #1 and how exasperated that would make music snob Otabek.

“Dude, you need to turn this shit way the fuck up,” Yuri said, trying to reach over Otabek for the volume button on the laptop in front of him on the desk as Otabek tried to block out Yuri’s long arms with his body.

“Yuri, we’re in a hotel.” Otabek protested. “There are other people trying to stay here and,” he frowned quickly at the clock in the corner of the screen. 23:41. “People are probably trying to sleep.”

“Whatever, but you’re not going to get the full effect without more volume,” Yuri shrugged, standing up into what appeared to be a starting pose for a routine, looking up at one arm held high in the air. So there was a dance. Of course there was a dance. Of course, Yuri knew it.

Otabek thought that he could more or less get the effect of most of the music Yuri brought him just by watching the video clip - and it was always a video clip - on silent. He was rarely that lucky, though. The dance routines that Yuri accompanied most of them with almost made his taste bearable, but it was a very fine line sometimes.

“Yuri, this...isn’t metal.” Otabek rubbed his forehead, trying to shield himself from the sight on the computer screen in front of him as formulaic, high-energy power-chord riffs dribbled out of the weak laptop speakers.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Beka?” Yuri’s enthusiastic windmill chops turned to bouncing and twisting along with the black and red ruffles on the screen in his red and black striped trunks and bare feet. “Are you hearing this?”

“Are you seeing this?” Otabek gestured at the screen frustratedly while Yuri kept perfect time with the three dancers, looking like a trio of teenyboppers dressing for their first goth night after shaking down a Hot Topic for anything with black or red lace on it.

“Don’t fucking judge them by how they look, you fucking snob,” Yuri said as his long, blond hair swung around his face with every shake of his head. “Listen to that sick fucking guitar tone. I know not every metal band can be your precious Godzilla but-”

“Gojira, Yuri,” Otabek cringed.

“Whatever. Same fucking monster. Unless you actually speak Japanese, you don’t get to whine about that,” Yuri complained without missing a move. “Even then it usually means you’re a pretentious asshole. But it always means that when you’re bringing it up while jizzing over some band with their sad seaweed music that you can’t even fucking dance to with all their weird-ass time signatures. It’s like they can’t decide where the beat is in a song.”

“Not every piece of music has to be judged on how easy it is to dance to,” Otabek said.

“Sure, says Mr. DJ Club Remix 2017. Hold up, you’ve got to do this part with me.” Yuri said, clasping his hands together into finger guns and leaning back against Otabek where he sat in the rolling desk chair as he struck a long-legged pouty pose. 

Otabek wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing at the moment: Yuri’s dance routine or the fact that, maybe just for right now, he almost had Otabek sold on it. His lithe, practiced body brought a life and expression into the movements that Otabek suspected even the group’s choreographer didn’t know possible. 

“Come on, Beka!” Yuri scoffed as he pulled himself back up away from Otabek to keep up with his dance. “Sometimes I don’t think you understand fun. Maybe the speakers are the problem. You know? That bad speaker audiophile bullshit you’re always on about?”

“I don’t think that’s the problem, Yura,” Otabek said, his shoulders starting to shake as a laugh tried to push its way out of him. “It’s not the costumes, it’s not the speakers - though neither of those are helping right now - it’s just embarrassing.”

“They were way better live.”

“You saw them live?”

“Yeah, I saw them in Fukuoka with Mari. Last time I was in Hasetsu. Fucking Bad Ass. Mari was the one who got me into them anyway. She would put it on for me while we were working in the kitchen. Said it reminded her of me.”

“Did you consider the possibility that she might have been insulting you?” Otabek said, his joking tone masked by an exasperation with the music he couldn’t get past. 

“Oh, shut the fuck up. It was on her damn phone. Why would you have music if you didn’t like it?”

“Do you want the abstract or the dissertation?” Otabek said dryly, thinking of all the tracks he held his nose and played in the club to loosen people up so he could play them what he wanted later in his set. 

“Fuck off, Altin,” Yuri said, fluidly improvising a middle finger into the routine.

Keeping a straight face was getting harder and harder for Otabek. The whole situation evoked the same mixture of disgust, humor and arousal that most horror movies did and he was briefly put in mind of that weird Japanese one from the 70s with the weird cat and the man-eating piano and all the watermelons. For as many times as he’d seen it, it made him question if Yuri had managed to slip something into his drink every time.

And Yuri had made him watch it repeatedly, the way Yuri did when he liked something. Fuck, how many times was he going to have to listen to this song.

“Dude, I love you, I really do, but I can’t believe the shit you like sometimes.” By this point, Otabek had given up on trying to keep a straight face and was shaking with laughter.

“Oh, I assure you, the feeling is fucking mutual, you fucking elitist prick,” Yuri shot back immediately, and Otabek nearly fell off the edge of the chair as he collapsed forward in laughter and it swivelled under him unexpectedly. There was an odd warmth in Yuri’s accusation, as if he knew Otabek got a strange jolt of accomplishment out of it.

Yuri flopped backwards onto the bed as the song ended, and it was like a weight was lifted off of Otabek’s head so he could actually think again. Relishing the silence in the room, Otabek pulled himself up, minimized the browser window and pulled up his own music library, deftly navigating to a particular band.

“Actually, if you like that, it does kind of remind me of another band you might like. They’re also Japanese,” Otabek said hopefully, eyebrows furrowing deeply as he tried to figure out which of these songs might have just enough in common with the bombastic drivel Yuri had just assaulted him with to draw him in.

“This better not be more of your fucking whale-song electronica,” Yuri said, from where he sprawled impassively across the bed.

Otabek ignored him as he considered his choices, finally loading a song. Hunched protectively over his laptop, Otabek raised the volume a few steps a little as the song began, the tight, crunched up guitar loop circling, getting higher and faster quickly.

“Please tell me this actually has a beat, Beka,” Yuri whined about 10 seconds in, as the song pushed the pitch of the loop higher and higher.

“Just give it a minute,” Otabek said, raising the volume just a little more.

“Wait, did you just make it louder?” Yuri sneered, propping himself up on his elbows. “Whatever happened to, ‘Oh, it’s late! Think of the neighbors!’ and clutching your fucking pearls, hmm?”

“That was different,” Otabek said, hitting the volume down button once.

“Dude, don’t even try,” Yuri said, settling back onto the bed. “We both know what the difference was.”

“I swear if this is just another one of those screeching feedback things that doesn’t go anywhere, I’m going to bite you until it stops,” Yuri said, propping himself back up onto his elbows.

“It’s not, but you’re probably going to find another reason to bite me anyway,” Otabek smirked back.

“That’s not the point,” Yuri said, flopping back with a grunt. “Oh, finally the rhythm has arrived.”

“And?”

“What the actual fuck, Beka?” Yuri groaned as the vocals came in. “Are you trolling me again? Is this actually music?”

“How is this more objectionable than your Babymetal whatever?”

“I don’t know,” whined Yuri as he curled into a ball and rocked back and forth on the bed. “Babymetal are good. This is more of your fucking weird shit again, I don’t know, Beka.”

“I’m hurt, Yura.”

“No you’re not.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You get some kind of weird kick out of people not understanding your weird-ass music.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Also, you’re smiling.”

“Who says I’m smiling about that?” Otabek said, trying to pull his face back to its neutral resting pose. “Listen, why don’t you pick something out of my music.”

“Fine,” Yuri drawled as he dragged himself up and pulled Otabek’s laptop onto the bed in front of him.

“All the stuff that’s tagged ‘club bait’ is off limits though.”

“Ugh, I get it, okay?” Yuri said, scrolling as Otabek settled beside him, sitting against the headboard of the bed.

“Wait, what’s this?” Yuri said, suddenly perfectly upright as his head whipped around towards Otabek with a look of confused rage. Otabek squinted towards the screen but couldn’t tell where Yuri had stopped that was making him so angry.

“What?” 

“Why do you have JJ’s music?” Yuri demanded. Oh. Otabek sat up away from the headboard, folding his legs in under himself.

“Oh, I mean, you know we were rinkmates in Canada,” Otabek said, hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried to settle his eyes anywhere but on Yuri in front of him. “He knew I was big into music and producing and stuff, so he asked me to listen to it and give him some feedback.”

“Beka,” Yuri cooed and Otabek chanced another look at his face. The look on his face suggested that the soft tone of his voice had more in common with the song a cat sings as a prelude to attacking its prey than anything else. Otabek tried to sit as still as possible, but knew it was useless. “You’re bullshitting me. Again. The Theme of King JJ has 368 plays. Three fucking hundred and sixty fucking eight, Beka. You have a 10 hour “Theme of King JJ Extended” track! Which has more than one play!”

“I, um,” Otabek’s shoulders fell. “I don’t know. It’s really catchy. Something about the chord structure and instrumentation choices. I don’t know, what do you want me to say?”

“Are you trying to pull an ‘I just listen to them for the beats’ on me right now? About fucking JJ and his fucking band?” Yuri spat, a little snorting laugh breaking through, though it was clear Otabek’s response hadn’t pacified him in the least.

“Okay, I realize it’s super mainstream and not pushing any musical boundaries but there’s something about it that really works for me. I don’t know,” Otabek said, bracing himself as Yuri gave him a menacingly toothy grin.

Without further warning, Yuri tackled Otabek onto his back, straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head with about as much force as he could manage, though the weight of Yuri’s shaming had almost as much force as his arms. Otabek could probably wrestle his way out of it if he tried, but it would only open him up to further indignity, so he let his body rest back limply against the bed.

“You know what this means?” Yuri said, his face shining with an almost sadistic glee as he leaned over Otabek, gripping his torso with his bare thighs.

“What?”

“You don’t get to make fun of my music anymore. Ever.” Yuri said, enunciating each word with lethal precision.

“But, Yura...” Otabek protested weakly. If he was honest with himself, he didn’t really have anything to follow it up with. Otabek could think of few sins more unforgivable in Yuri’s eyes, and whatever technical excuses he gave were paper thin in any technical light. 

Truthfully, even Otabek couldn’t fully explain his affection for JJ’s music outside of good memories of the two of them fucking around with his first sampler, back when he still figuring out what all of the buttons and knobs did. 

“I’m going to make you listen to ABBA whenever I want,” Yuri said and Otabek’s shame was suddenly interrupted by confusion at what Yuri seemed to be leveling as a threat.

“You don’t even like ABBA,” Otabek said, and the pressure on Otabek’s wrists softened slightly. “You always complain when Viktor puts them on.”

“That’s beside the point.” Yuri’s grip tightened again as he pressed forward with renewed vigor.

“Actually, I don’t really mind ABBA,” Otabek smirked up as Yuri sneered in frustration. “There’s a certain retro-camp appeal to them. I wouldn’t go so far to say I really like them, but...OW!”

Yuri interrupted Otabek’s explanation by latching onto the bare skin of his shoulder with his teeth. The shift in position left his leverage on Otabek’s wrists weakened and Otabek took advantage of the moment to flip Yuri off of him and onto his side on the bed. Otabek stood up and rubbed the deep, spit-wet marks Yuri had left on his shoulder, thankful he hadn’t managed to break the skin at all. 

“JJs band, and now ABBA?” Yuri said, glaring at him from the bed, his lips twitching as he tried to hold back a laugh, though it started to sneak out when he spoke. “I’m hurt. I thought I knew you, Altin. What happened to the dour elitist I thought I knew?”

“I’m still here. I may be a dour elitist, but I’m your dour elitist,” Otabek smirked as Yuri layered an exasperated groan into his laughter, flopping onto his belly in front of Otabek’s laptop.

“Oh, shut up, Altin.” Yuri had a browser window and a dangerous grin open already.

As a trumpet fill squawked from the laptop, Yuri hopped to his feet and posed with one hand set flat against the downslope of his ass as he pushed it out coquettishly. He looked Otabek dead in the eye, chin raised slightly.

“You can’t be serious,” Otabek said with a fluttered roll of his eyes as the track broke into a rhythmic loop of sharp breaths, Yuri pressing his hips delicately back and forth in the air in rhythm with the song.

“Uh uh, Beka, not a single word,” Yuri said in a mischievously breathy voice, still looking at Otabek intently over his shoulder. Otabek’s responses were torn in completely opposing directions.

Apparently, Yuri had decided that his transgression was, in fact, a capital offense, and making Otabek watch him dance suggestively to terrible, terrible songs was his chosen method of execution. Put in this light, maybe Babymetal wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Stoney deserves credit for coming up with the 10-hour "Theme of King JJ" mix, which I would not have been bold enough to come up with on my own.
> 
> FWIW, I don’t think I actually know any Melt-Banana fans who don’t also enjoy Babymetal, though I can’t speak to the reverse (also the other Melt-Banana fans I know are limited?). I will admit that Melt-Banana are something of an acquired taste. If nothing else, their fans should have some solidarity against the metalbros who dismiss both wholesale baaasically because they’re female-fronted and don’t perfectly conform to a standard template. (trufaxx: my partner asked me if i was listening to babymetal when I was digging through melt-banana songs, deciding which one to use)
> 
> [Babymetal - Gimme Chocolate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIKqgE4BwAY)   
>  [Melt-Banana - Infection Defective](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XsKvtG29aA)
> 
> Also on tumblr as [kinoglowworm](http://kinoglowworm.tumblr.com/) if you want to yell or laugh with me.


End file.
